Tosvin
| formerhomes = The Nine Hells | sex = Male | race = Gelugon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Auril | languages = | reckoning = DR | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful evil | challenge3e = 13 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} The ice devil Tosvin was one of the Icy Claws of Iyraclea and the guardian of the portal to Jhothûn within the ruins of Gharreil. Description Tosvin looked something akin to tall, humanoid insect. He had claws on his hands and feet, mandibles for a mouth, and a long, thick, spiked tail. While Tosvin was sworn to serve Iyraclea, he had dual alliances. He had also taken an oath to defend the portal found within the ruins of Gharreil. Tosvin was the most intelligent of the three portal guardians of the provincial capitals of the Jhothûn empire. Of the three, he alone understood that he was guarding a portal at all. He even knew that the portal was a part of a network of portals in the old empire and that the one he was guarding led directly to the capital. He also suspected that an ancient, powerful, and intelligent sentience existed on the other side of the portal and believed (rightly) that this being was sacred to his goddess Auril. He kept these secrets from Iyraclea, even though he knew she was actively seeking the powers of lost Jhothûn. Personality Tosvin was fiercely devoted to Iyraclea, yet since Tosvin's allegiance to his goddess was stronger than that towards his queen, he would betray Iyraclea before allowing her to discover the portal. Abilities As a gelugon, Tosvin was immune to all forms of fire and poison and was strongly resistant to acids and cold as well. He had the ability to regenerate lost body parts and could only truly be harmed by holy or blessed weapons. He could see in even magical darkness and could communicate with any creature telepathically over a limited distance, provided that creature could understand a language of its own. Tosvin had the innate magical powers of flight and teleportation and could create ice storms, erect magical walls of ice, or emit a cone of cold at will. He could radiate auras of unholiness or fear, and any strike from a weapon of his or from his spiked tail had the potential to numb an opponent with cold. Like all baatezu, once per day, Tosvin could attempt to summon forth lesser devils to serve him. Tosvin had particularly trained in the skilled use of the battleaxe. As a divine champion of Auril, he had the ability to heal limited wounds on himself or others. Possessions Tosvin wore a powerful ring of protection on one of his clawed fingers, and a pink ioun stone orbited his insectoid head. His weapon of choice was a magical battleaxe. He also possessed a magic mirror, which he had discovered among the ruins of Gharreil, that allowed him to observed the magic gate to the city located at the bottom of a crevasse in Alpuk. Activities Besides his duties as an Icy Claw, Tosvin would monitor the status of Gharreil, watching its gate through his magic mirror every day at highsun, the only time the magic runes would appear on the gate. He also checked at other random times if possible, but he could not watch it constantly, as he had jobs to perform for Iyraclea. History Like the other Icy Claws, Tosvin was sent by Auril to the Prime Material Plane to serve the Ice Queen. During his first few days on Toril, he discovered the ruins of Gharreil and its portal by accident. He was able to communicate with an unknown entity beyond the portal, and swore an oath to protect it before he fully understood even what it was, because he sensed that this being was beloved by Auril. Appendix External links * Perilous Gateways - Portals of the Frozen Wastes: Tosvin References Category:Males Category:Gelugons Category:Worshipers of Auril Category:Fighters Category:Divine champions of Auril Category:Divine champions Category:Members of the Icy Claws Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants of the Great Glacier Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants